The Fox and the Hound
by Secret CSI
Summary: Monroe is helping Rosalee recover from the yellow plauge. Emotions run high and exes try to intervene. Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but I can wish. RC/EM. Story Beta'd by Alix33
1. The Flu, Feelings, and Flattery

Monroe had been helping Rosalee get better after the Fluvus Pestilentia. He was still doubtful that she kissed him because she wanted to. He just finished helping an eisbiber at the store when he heard her.

"Monroe." She called from the back room. He quickly went to her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He froze at the sight of her. She was wearing a flannel shirt of his that he had left at her place when he spent the night protecting her when they first met. It came almost to her knees and was paired with a pair of tight jeans. She smiled at him. She was still weak and tired, but she was miles better than the first day.

"Nothing I just feel bad that you're running my store." She said. "You're still working on your clocks right?" She asked. She reached for his hand. He smiled and nodded.

"I am, I promise." He said. "How do you feel?" He asked. He loved the feeling of her hand in his.

"I'm doing better. I just feel a little weak still." She said. She looked downright adorable in his shirt.

"I can stay as long as you need me to." He said. She tugged on his hand and he leaned forward.

"Can you stay in here with me?" She whispered. She reached up and pulled his face down to her. He sighed against her mouth and shifted closer to her. He put a hand on each side of her and leaned over her, but broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just think we should hold off on this stuff until you're better." He said. He knew she was weak and her head was still a little foggy. She nodded. She knew that he felt like it wasn't her, that it was the yellow plague and sighed.

"Okay." She said. Can you drive me home?" She asked. He nodded and helped her up. He drove her home and helped her into her house and up to bed. "I got it from here." She said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He went to leave, but she grabbed his arm. She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. For everything." She said. He nodded with a smile.

"Any time. Goodnight, Rosalee." He said.

"Goodnight, Monroe." She said.

Days went by and he continued to help her out. She had started getting stronger and her mind was clearing up. They never spoke about them or the kisses they shared. He figured she was second guessing them and didn't mean to have kissed him.

He was asleep and having a very nice and inappropriate dream about the fuchsbau, when his cell phone woke him. He rubbed his hand over his face and answered his phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Monroe?" The voice asked. He smiled.

"Can I bribe you with beer?" She asked with a smile. Rosalee was well aware of her growing feelings for the blutbad and didn't regret the kisses or their closeness. She had even confiscated a shirt he had let her borrow the night he was protecting her. He laughed.

"You can always bribe me with beer." He said. "What do you need?" He asked.

"I got a new shipment in today and it's more than I thought. I could really use a strong blutbad today." She said, sipping some tea. He laughed again.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He said. He slipped on jeans.

"I will have to remember that." She said. She surveyed the mountain of boxes she had.

"Throw in dinner and you have a deal." He said, shocking himself. She blushed.

"Deal. After work we can head to my place and I'll cook you dinner." She said. Monroe grinned.

"Alright. I'll be there shortly." He said. He hung up and slipped on a brown sweater. He couldn't believe that he had actually asked for dinner. He shook his head. She doesn't think of it like that. She just wants the help of a friend. He sighed and made the drive over to the spice shop. He walked and his jaw dropped. She heard the bell.

"We're closed." She yelled from the back. He turned around and locked the door. She came out carrying another box. "Oh hey it's you." She said with a smile. Monroe took the big box from her.

"Hey. Wow you weren't kidding." He said. "So where are we putting all these things?" He asked. She had turned around to get another box and Monroe had an opportunity to check her out. She was wearing his shirt again, but her jeans her tight and he couldn't help but check out her ass. Rosalee turned her head to answer his question and caught him staring. She blushed.

"If you kissed me again you could stare all you want." She said. She stood up and placed a box on top of the one he was carrying and touched his cheek, feeling bold. "Those two go all the way on top, hence the reason you're here." She said with a smile. He just stood there. He was embarrassed that he got caught checking her out and shocked at what she said. She smiled at him and went to the backroom. He put the boxes on the counter and followed her.

"Were you serious?" He asked. She turned around in front of him.

"About what?" She asked, faking innocence. She stepped closer to him. "Kissing me or where the boxes went?" She asked. He leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised, but kissed him back. He backed her against the table. She wrapped her arms around him as he pressed himself against her. He put his hands on each side of her on the table. He broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry." He said.


	2. Spicing Things Up and Not Sharing

He broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry." He said. He was breathing hard and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. She put a hand to her lips as she panted.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said. She sighed.

"Why?" She asked. She stepped closer. "I'm fine and healthy now, thanks to you." She said.

"So you really want me to kiss you?" He asked, holding her hips.

"Yes of course I want you to kiss me." She said. She kissed him like her life depended on it. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the table and sat her on it. He had his hands on her hips as she curled her fingers in his dark hair. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. She stretched her neck and moaned when she felt his teeth graze the soft flesh there.

"Eddie." She moaned. He leaned against her. He knew he should stop, should take her out first, but he couldn't stop she was intoxicating. She slid her hands under his sweater. He leaned back to look at her.

"Rosalee." He said. She silenced him with a sweet, soft kiss. He smiled and kissed her slowly. She leaned back on the table. He climbed up and on her and continued his assault on her mouth. He slipped his stolen shirt off of her body. She tugged his sweater over his head and tossed it. He kissed across her chest.

"You're so beautiful." He said. She could feel his wry chest hear against her sensitive skin and she loved it.

"Don't stop." She said. She slid her hands down and began working on his jeans. Her hand grazed him and he lost control. He creatured out and growled. She also creatured out and gently bit his neck. He forced himself to change back to normal. He wanted their first time to be as Monroe and Rosalee, not blutbad and fuchsbau. He kissed her. He got off of her and off the table. "I swear I'm going to kill you." She said as she sat up. "What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed.

"I don't want our first time to be on the table in the back of your spice shop." He said. "I want to take you out and show you a good time." He said. "I want it to be special, which by the way I know is corny." He said. She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She picked up their shirts

"I always have a good time with you." She said. "And any time would have been special, but I guess the backroom isn't the ideal place for our first time." She said. He smiled as she handed him his sweater. "I still want you to come over for dinner." She said. She slipped on her sweater and went to leave the room, but was stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her and then put his shirt on. "Let's get this work started on." He said. She laughed as they went back to the front of the shop.

The day went on without incident but with a lot less tension. They shared glances and a couple of chaste kisses. They had put away all of the new shipment and he helped her with some of other things she needed done. They locked up and stared at each other awkwardly outside of the shop.

"I'll meet you there, I guess." He said. She nodded.

"Or you can give me a lift and we can grab coffee and you can drive me in tomorrow morning." She blushed. Monroe rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah we can do that." He said. He opened his car door for her. She smiled and climbed in. She didn't know why she was nervous around him. They had friends for months and they had almost had sex in her store. The car ride had been silent and slightly awkward. He opened the car door for her and she led him into her home. He loved her house. It always seemed so inviting. She turned around and smiled at him. "Vegetable stir-fry? I know you're a vegetarian." She said.

"Uh yeah, but you can make meat for yourself." He said. She shook her head.

"Not if I want to kiss you later." She said before ducking into the kitchen. His instinct was to follow her, but he knew that if he did that he would kiss her and they wouldn't be eating dinner anytime soon. "Make yourself at home." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks." He said. He started to look around and noticed a mantel full of pictures. There were several of her and her brothers Frankie and Michael. He chuckled at one of her brothers holding her upside down. He spotted one of her in the middle of himself and Nick. Then there was at the end that made him smile. He had an arm around her shoulder and she had one around his waist. They were clinking beers and smiling.

"That's my one of my favorites." She said, coming up behind him. He turned around. "I think that was after we helped Nick with that blutsauger." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah that was not fun." He said with a shudder. She laughed. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"I just think it's funny that you have no problem fighting reapers, siegbarstes, and hundjagers but that one blutsauger scared you." She said.

"Hell yeah she scared me. Vampires are not fun. She may have been a teenager but she was trying to turn the male population of her high school in to her own personal harem." He said. She laughed again. "That hundjager got what was coming to him." He said.

"And once again you're me hero." She said. "Food's almost done." She said. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. You can ask me anything." He said.

"This is okay right? Me and you?" She asked. He was shocked.

"Of course. I wanted to make a move a while ago, but I wasn't sure if you felt that way. I saw the picnic basket and just instantly thought about you." He said. He hung his head. She laughed.

"I've liked you since that first day in the store's basement." She said. "You were different and you wanted to help." She said. She walked back into the kitchen and he followed her this time. He helped her set the table and grabbed some beers. He took one bite into his food and groaned.

"Wow this is good." He said. She smiled. "I'm serious, this is great." He said.

"Thanks." She said. "You know I have a question. How did you and Nick meet?" She asked. "I just think that it couldn't have been a normal meeting." She said. He shook his head.

"A blutbad was kidnapping and killing young girls wearing red. This was when he had first started seeing things and found out he was a Grimm. He saw me and thought it was me. He started casing my house. I smelled him and jumped out of my window, completely wolfed out." He said. "It scared the shit out of him and then I invited him in." He said. She laughed.

"I was scared when I saw him, but it's good that he's breaking tradition." She said. "And now that Hank knows it's even better for him." She said.

"Yeah I know. Now that he knows, he feels better and he doesn't think that we're part of some weird orgy." He said. She laughed and shook her head.

"No orgies. That's just gross." She said. He laughed. "I don't like to share." She said looking at him.

"Me either." He said. He said.


	3. Fears, Wake Up Call, and a Klaustreich

They finished their dinner with laughs and comfortable silence. He helped her wash the dishes and they sat in her living room. "That was great Rosalee." He said. He cautiously reached for her hand. She smiled and intertwined their fingers. She leaned against his chest with her back against it. He wrapped his arms around her and kept their fingers intertwined.

"I've never had a better first date." She said. She scooted back so their bodies were completely touching.

"Really?" He asked. He started to kiss her neck. She moaned and stretched her neck. He remembered that she liked when he used his teeth. He grazed his teeth against her neck. She moaned. She let go of his hands and threaded her fingers in his hair pushing his face closer. He moved his hands to her hips.

"I swear to god if you stop this time I will send reapers to you." She said. He laughed and turned her around. She climbed onto and straddled his lap, kissing him with everything she had. He wasted no time in taking off her shirt. For the second time that night she pulled his sweater over his head. Her small hands made quick work of his jeans and in under a minute they were around his ankles.

"Hold on." He said, pushing her off. She groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. He laughed.

"I need to take my pants off." He said. He toed off his shoes and his pants feel off. He stepped out of them and stared at her. He ghosted his hands up her sides. She closed her eyes and swayed towards him.

"Eddie." She moaned

"I want you, but I'm scared." He said. He hung his head. Her eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this." She said. He nodded.

"I do." He said.

"Then what are you scared of?" She asked. She stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose control and hurt you." He said. He put his hands on her hips. "The last woman I was with was a blutbad. A traditional blutbad." He said, explaining Angelina. "I'm scared." He said. Rosalee could see the sadness and hurt in his face. She cupped his face.

"Look at me." She said. He opened his eyes and she could see tears forming in his eyes. Thought of him hurting her was killing him. "You will not hurt me. I trust you. You wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you." She said. He nodded. She kissed him softly. She knew he wasn't ready for sex yet. "Let's go to bed." She said. "We'll just sleep." She said. He felt horrible he had led her on and he could smell the desire and arousal coming from her.

"We can continue." He said, pulling her close. She smiled at him, but shook her head.

"No. Let's just sleep." She said. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

The next morning Monroe woke to something he hadn't had in a while, a woman asleep in his arms. He saw her and smiled. He saw the small mark on her neck from his teeth, but she seemed to enjoy it. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

Rosalee woke up to a tickling sensation on her neck. She felt the arms around her waist tighten and she smiled. He turned in his arms. "Morning, handsome." She whispered.

"Morning, gorgeous." He whispered. He kissed her softly. "Last night was amazing." He said. She nodded.

"Yes it was." She said. She tangled her legs with his. "Are you busy today?" She asked.

"I just a have a few watches and clocks to drop off and that's it." He said. "I can drop you off at work and come back around lunch if you want." He said. She smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair and gently pulled him down for a kiss. Two hours later the white bug was pulling up to the spice shop. Nick was waiting there with Juliette. He smirked when he saw Monroe and Rosalee together. She looked happy and he looked like he hadn't had a better day in his life. You'd be surprised what a two hour; heavy make-out session could do for a person. They got out of the car.

"What can I do for you, Nick?" The fuchsbau asked. Monroe looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Monroe." Juliette said with a smile. Nick had told Juliette about being Grimm after her memory came. She was a little weary in the beginning after remembering what Monroe looked like after he had 'creatured' out. She had come around recently and treated him like a normal friend. She wanted to meet Rosalee after learning that she helped stop the spell.

"I'm Juliette Silverton." She said. "Nick and Monroe said you helped save my life." She said. Rosalee smiled. "I wanted to thank you." She said.

"It wasn't all me. Monroe helped and so did Nick." She said. Nick laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short." He said. Rosalee opened the door and let everyone in.

"So are you guys dating?" Juliette asked referring to her and Monroe. Nick smirked.

"No they're not." He said.

"Actually, we are." Monroe said. Nick looked at him. "What? It just happened. You weren't exactly a priority." He said. Rosalee looped her arm through Juliette's arm.

"Let's let them talk. I'll make some tea." She said and both women disappeared into the back.

"Wait you two really are together now?" Nick asked. Monroe rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. It happened last night." He said. Nick smiled.

"That's good, man." He said. "I'm happy for you." He gave his friend's shoulder a pat.

Later that day Monroe was playing his cello with his eyes closed, feeling the music. Rosalee sat on the couch watching him. She had her knees to her drawn to her chest. She had confiscated his sweater and it was covering 80% of her body. She loved listening to him play. She was reading a book she had been trying to finish. She knew he had a routine and she had ruined it by keeping him with her all night so she had told him to bring his cello and his yoga mat. Her house was closer to the shop so he had instead on staying there. He finally stopped and looked over at her.

"You sound amazing." She said with a smile. He smiled. She patted the couch next to her and he sat down. He pulled a blanket over them. "I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out." She said. He raised his eyebrows.

"That's never a good way to start off a conversation." He said.

"My ex is in town and he wants to get back together." She said. He was nervous but he kept his face blank. She didn't need him to be jealous. "He's a klaustreich." She said.


	4. Not yours but his

"My ex is in town and he wants to get back together." She said. He was nervous but he kept his face blank. She didn't need him to be jealous. "He's a klaustreich." She said.

"A klaustreich? Did he ever hurt you?" He asked. Klaustreichs were known for being mean and abusive. She nodded.

"A couple of times, but I got out before he could do anything terrible." She said.

"Hitting you at all is terrible. Did he give you that scar on your back?" He asked. He had noticed the thin, silver scar running diagonal across the small of her back the night before.

"Yeah. He got drunk one night and I pissed him off. That was a broken beer bottle." She said. "Listen I'm fine and he doesn't have a chance with me now or ever again." She said. He nodded.

"It's just, a klaustreich? Really?" He asked. She smiled.

"I like to think I have better taste in men now." She said, looking at him. "I just wanted to let you know because he might show up at the shop. His name is Connor Mitchells." She said. "I was actually wondering if you'd hang around there in case he comes by." She said. She didn't need him too, but she knew he would want to and she did feel safer with him around.

"Yeah sure." He said. He leaned in and kissed her briefly. He was glad she asked or he was going to have to make up excuses to pass by. He kissed her neck. "I should get going." He murmured. The oversized sweater allowed him access to her shoulder and collarbone. She lolled her head back onto his shoulder and gently nipped at his jaw.

"You don't have to." She said. "Are you busy tomorrow?" She asked, breathlessly.

"I don't have anything to do tomorrow. So I can drive you to work and help out." He whispered on her neck. She nodded. That man knew how to use his mouth.

The next morning Rosalee woke up to an empty bed at 5 in the morning. She padded barefoot down the stairs and was greeted by sight she could very much get used to. Her very own badass, blutbad boyfriend was in a downward dog position on a blue yoga mat in his black boxers. She quietly tiptoed into her kitchen to start coffee. 10 minutes later she felt arms wrap around her.

"How did I not see you pass me?" He whispered onto her neck.

"You were in a downward dog. By the way, the Pilates? Hot." She said. He laughed, normally he'd be embarrassed, but she always just made him smile. He kissed her cheek and made breakfast. They made it to the shop on time and Monroe went to the basement to help organize her stockroom. Rosalee had very little people come in. It was mostly phone orders or questions. She heard the door chime just as she was going to go check on Monroe. She pasted on a smile and looked up. She felt sick and froze. Connor Mitchells.

"Hey Rosie." He said. She rolled her eyes because she hated that name.

"Hello Connor. I heard you were back in town." She said. She prayed that Monroe didn't come barging through the door like a wild blutbad

"I want us to get some dinner and catch up." He said. She shook her head.

"Sorry I'm busy." She said, moving to pass him. He grabbed her arm.

"I didn't say when." He sneered. She pushed him away.

"I know." She said. Monroe came through the back door.

"Hey do you have any of this stuff up here?" He asked. He looked up and saw Connor. "Oh I'm sorry." He said. Connor smiled at the obviously less attractive man.

"Just give me a minute, Eddie. He was just leaving, then we can grab some lunch." She said. Connor looked the man up and down.

"Have dinner with me." He said, reaching for her hand. She shook her head.

"I have plans." She said. She looked at Monroe. "I have a whole shelf of Damonfuer saliva." She said. Connor looked at the man trying to figure out what wesen he was. Probably another fuchsbau. Connor grabbed her arm.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He said. Monroe creatured out and stepped towards Rosalee. He put a hand on Connor's arm and growled. Connor was shocked. Blutbad? He let go and Monroe morphed back.

"I suggest you leave her alone." He said.

"I don't give up that easily." He said. "I'll be back for her." He said and walked out. Rosalee glared at Monroe.

"I know. I shouldn't have come up, you had everything under control. I'm sorry." He said. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Connor was watching from the window. He was disgusted that she picked that scruffy wolf over him.

"I just think its funny how you happen to come up just as he was being physical." She said. He shrugged.

"I may have been outside the door. I smelled him come in." He said. She smiled.

"Well I thank you." She said. They went to a local diner and Rosalee excused herself to go to the bathroom. He quickly took out his phone and dialed Nick.

"Hey Monroe." He said, while looking up something at work.

"I need a favor." Monroe said. Nick stopped. Monroe never asked for favors and threw him a little.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Rosalee's ex is in town and he's a Klaustreich." He said.

"A klaustreich? Rosalee?" He asked. That didn't sound like her.

"Yeah I said the same thing." Monroe said, looking towards the bathroom.

"I'll look him up and keep an eye out." Nick said, opening a search page. "What's the name?"

"Connor Mitchells." Monroe answered. "Rosalee is coming. I have to go." He said. Nick laughed and hung up.

The next night Monroe had to help Nick with a pair of giers preying on campers so Rosalee was closing the shop by herself. She was pulling the trash out from the back when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Need some help there, Rosie?" Connor asked. Rosalee turned and glared at him.

"No. I told you I don't want you around." She said. "Just leave me alone!" She exclaimed as she walked passed him. He grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. She woged and tried to shove him away and managed to scratch his face. He woged and grabbed her by the throat. She grabbed his wrist.

"You bitch." He growled. "I told you and that blutbad I was coming back for you." He said. He started to squeeze her throat. She gasped and tried to scratch at his arms.

"I'm never going back to you. You can kill me, but." She gasped out. He lifted her off the ground. The chimes above the shop's door rang.

"Rosalee?" Monroe called. Connor looked towards the door.

"You're mutt is here. Maybe we should have a talk." He said. She shook her head drastically.

"Don't hurt him. Please." She said. She started to kick at him, but he didn't budge.

"Call him out here." He said. She shook her head. "Now."

"No." She said. She could feel his nails digging into her skin. "You've hurt me, but you will not hurt him." She fought. She was feeling light headed.

"I'm going to kill the both of you unless you come to your senses and come back to the only man who can please you." He said as they both shifted back into human form and he dragged his free hand across her breasts. He dropped her and left her lying on the alley floor.

"Eddie." She called. She was holding her head and could feel blood. He heard the noise and rushed outside. He knelt beside and could smell the blood. He took a deep breath, he had to help her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He said. He picked her up and gently placed her in his car and rushed to the hospital. He knew what had happened. He could smell Connor. The nurses rushed her in and stitched up her head. He called Nick and met him in the waiting room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She said that Connor caught her outside pulling the trash out and grabbed her by the throat. She's got claw marks on her throat, man." He said. "He also touched her inappropriately." He explained. Nick sighed.

"I'm putting an APB out on him." Nick said. "Is Rosalee okay?" He asked.

"Yeah she has a concussion and needed 10 stitches which she is not happy about." He said. "They had to shave some of her hair." He said. Nick shook his head.

"Women and their hair. Alright, let me go talk to her." Nick said and Monroe led him to Rosalee's room.

Monroe was allowed to take her home a couple of hours later with instructions to keep her awake for twenty-four hours. He brought her home and set her up on the couch so they could watch TV. She snuggled up to him.

"I'm okay?" She said, feeling the tension in his body.

"I should have been there. I knew he would try again and I should have been there." He said. He looked down at her. He felt the need to protect her, felt like it was his job and he knew what that meant. It meant that he had recognized her as his mate and it scared him. He knew he loved her, but none of his relationships had worked out. Any wesen he dated always found someone better, someone more exciting and attractive. Rosalee moved to sit on his lap. She cupped his face.

"Don't blame yourself." She said. She kissed him, gently. "I love you and if it wasn't for you he might have done worse." She said. "I heard you in the shop and he said he wanted to go in there and talk to you. He wanted me to call you out in the alley so he could hurt you and I wouldn't do it." She said. He looked up at her, shocked and angry.

"He could have killed you." He said. "What were you thinking? I could have helped you." He said. She shook her head firmly.

"He would have hurt you. If he killed me, he would have no reason to go after you." She explained. He just stared in awe. She was willing to go through that for him.

"I love you." He said. She smiled.

"Does that mean I'm yours?" She asked, knowing the nature and workings of blutbaden. He shook his head.

"I don't have any claim on you. I would never do that to you." He said. She laughed.

"You're not him. Do you think of me as yours, as your mate?" She asked, threading her fingers through his hair like he liked. He nodded. "Say it." She whispered, straddling his lap.

"You're mine." He whispered, huskily. It sent a shiver up her spine. The thought of him claiming her, turned her on and sent a wave of desire through her.

"I love you and I'm yours." She said. She leaned in and kissed him. She suddenly had a very pleasant thought of how to stay awake for twenty-four hours. She moved her hands to the small of his back. Normally he would move her hands or be uncomfortable and on edge, but he didn't move. He kissed her. She smiled and caressed the small of his back. He carried her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her. She wouldn't let him leave her tonight. She pulled his shirt off kissed at his chest. He fought to stay in control.

"Rosalee, please I won't be able to stay in control if you keep that up." He groaned. She pulled him on top of her.

"I don't want you to be in control. I need you." She pushed her jeans down. He groaned. "Please." She said. He removed his pants and kissed his way across her chest. She moaned and writhed under him. She was wearing a matching lace set. Red. His eyes turned as red as the lace and her removed her bra. He dragged his teeth across the sensitive flesh.

"Oh god!" She moaned. She clung to him like her life depended on it and in a way it did. "Please don't stop." She said. In a matter of seconds they were both naked and he slowly entered her. He was right blutbaden didn't need any help in the extremities department. She moaned. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. She wrapped her legs around her. He rolled so she was on top and she intertwined their fingers. She rode him and he groaned.

"Rosalee." He groaned. He was in awe of her. After everything she knew about him, about what he used to be, she still loved him. He woged and dragged his teeth across her shoulder. She moaned. It all became more heated and wild. She came hard with a scream as her body convulsed and she collapsed on Monroe's chest. He came seconds later and wrapped his arms around her

She woke up the next morning naked and sore. She had scratches all over her shoulders. She felt a beard tickle her back. She sighed and turned to him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, concern flooding his face. She kissed him.

"No it was amazing." She said.


	5. Set Fire to the Rain

Later that day they met with Nick and Hank for lunch. Monroe pulled Nick back.

"Anything?" Monroe asked.

"We haven't found him yet, but we're looking." Nick said. Monroe nodded. They entered the dinner and sat with Rosalee and Hank.

"Everything alright?" Hank asked.

"Yeah just a question about Murcielagos." Nick said. Hank looked at him.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. Nick was slowly telling him more stuff.

"They're bat like creatures. Not pleasant." Rosalee said.

"Are there any pleasant wesen?" He asked. They all laughed.

"Uh hello?" Monroe said gesturing to himself and Rosalee. Nick laughed.

"Alright now not all blutbaden are good. You're the only reformed one I know." Nick said.

"Eisbiber are really nice." Rosalee offered. Nick nodded.

"Now that's true. I helped one once and a whole bunch of them started leaving pies and quilts at my house. They're beaver like wesen. They're really good at like building, fixing, making things and baking." He said. They spent the next hour helping Hank understand more.

Later that night

"We gotta go. Fire department just put out a suspicious fire." Hank said. Nick nodded.

"What's the address?" Nick asked.

"1414 Carson Avenue." He said. Rosalee gasped.

"That's my place." She said. Nick looked shocked.

"Come on we'll drive you." He said. They climbed into the back of the car as the two cops drove. When they got to her house she started to cry. It was horrible. They got out and Monroe held her back. She cried into his chest. Wu was waiting for them. He gestured to Monroe and Rosalie.

"Who are they?" He asked. "She looks familiar."

"That's the owner of the house and her boyfriend." Nick said. "They're friends of mine." He explained. "We worked her brother's murder months ago." Nick explained.

"Yeah we were having lunch with them when we got the call." Hank said. "Do we know where the fire started?" He asked. Wu looked down at his notebook.

"The bedroom. The bed to be more exact." He stated.

"I know who did it." Monroe said. Nick looked at him.

"The ex?" He asked. Rosalie nodded.

"He doesn't take no for an answer. He sees me as his." She said. She looked at Nick and just turned into Monroe's Chest. Her head snapped up. "Oh my god, the shop." She said. Monroe held onto her.

"You two stay here and see what you can salvage." He said. He hit Hank's arm and they jogged back to the car.

"I can wait out here if you need me." Sgt. Wu said. Monroe nodded and led her inside. The bottom floor wasn't too bad. It was black with smoke. She was grateful that her pictures and her apothecary books were still intact, albeit a little dirty. They gingerly made their way up to her bedroom. She gasped. It was the worst room in the house. All her furniture was burnt and she had no more clothes. Her home was destroyed. She couldn't stay.

"I just need a minute." She choked out. She walked away. He went down to her basement which was flooded form the firemen. He found a laundry basket and started putting stuff she would need and want. He grabbed her photo albums, her books, and clothes she had in her basement. It was all that was salvageable. On his way out he grabbed the pictures from her mantle. He passed the grandfather clock that she said had been passed down from generation to generation. Some of the wood was salvageable, and the mechanics looked okay, but it would need a lot of work. He turned to Sgt. Wu.

"Can you make sure no one touches this?" He asked. The cop nodded. Monroe went outside and saw Rosalee sitting on the front step. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I got what I could." He said. She nodded. Her phone went off. It was Nick.

"Is it oaky?" She asked.

"Yeah it's still locked up, but nothing looks broken." He said.

"There's a key behind a loose brick. Left, bottom, third one from your right." She said. Nick opened the door.

"Everything is fine in here." He said. Hank checked the back and cleared it.

"Can you grab my books? I want all of them with me in case he goes there." She said.

"Of course. Do you need a place to stay?" He asked. Rosalee sighed.

"I haven't even thought about where I'm staying." She said. Monroe grabbed the phone from her.

"She's staying with me. We'll be at my house." He said. Rosalee smiled sadly at him.

"Alright. I'm putting cops outside of here and we'll pick you up." Nick said. Hank tapped his shoulder.

"Isn't that the kid from the rat case?" He asked. Nick nodded.

"Roddy!" He called. The young man turned and nodded at Nick. He walked over. "Hey have you seen a klaustreich hanging around here?" He asked. Roddy thought for a moment and nodded.

"Not here but there was one at the bar I work at. He was loud and angry and a real piece of work. He kept going on about how his ex-girlfriend picked a mutt over him and how he was going to make her pay." He explained. He looked like he was trying to remember something. "That all I remember, but there was an eisbiber there. He's regular. Super nice guy, tends to talk to us bartenders or other eisbibers." He said. "His name is Bud." He said. Nick nodded.

"I know him. He's a friend." He said. Hank looked completely lost in the conversation. Nick took twenty from his pocket and handed it to Roddy. "Thanks." He said. Roddy nodded, but refused the money.

"Not a problem. I'll see if I hear anything more about the klaustreich. I'll call you if he comes in." He said and walked away. Nick looked at Hank.

"What the hell is a klaustreich? Wait that kid is one of them too?" He asked. Nick smiled as cops arrived to watch the shop. They headed back to their own car.

"Klaustreichs are alley cat wesens. They're nasty, mean, and abusive for the most part." He explained. "Remember that abusive husband I dealt with while on vacation with Juliette?" He asked. Hank nodded.

"He was a klaustreich?" He asked Nick nodded. "And Rosalee dated one?" He asked. Nick nodded. "And that Roddy kid?"

"Reinigen." He said.

"Like Stanton?" He asked. Nick nodded. "By the way what was Gilko?" He asked.

"A Stangebar. A porcupine like wesen." He said. Hank nodded, still trying to process everything. They drove to the station so Nick could get his car. "Bud's a nervous guy. It's better if I go by myself." Nick explained.

"Alright I'll go to Monroe's place and get some more information on this guy." Hank said.

"Okay. Hey listen, Monroe is a littler protective of Rosalee." Nick said. Hank smiled.

"Yeah I got that last week when she was sick." Hank said. They went their separate ways. Nick pulled up to Bud's home and knocked on the door. The door opened and Bud looked surprised.

"Nick. Hi. What can I do for you?" He asked. Nick smiled at the nervous, older man.

"I just have to ask you some questions." He said. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah of course." He said. He let the Grimm in. "So what kind of questions?" He asked. He was always willing to help the Grimm.

"Have you seen a klaustreich around?" He asked. Bud nodded. "Where?" He asked.

"At a bar I go to with some of the guys from the lodge. He's a mean man, Nick. Talked about making his ex-girlfriend pay. Said she was a fuchsbau that was dating a blutbad." He said. Nick nodded.

"Was he talking to anyone?" He asked, jotting things down in his small notebook. Bud thought for a moment.

"Yeah a skalengeck and blutbad. The blutbad was a girl though. A red head."


	6. Mutual feelings and Blood

"Was he talking to anyone?" He asked, jotting things down in his small notebook. Bud thought for a moment.

"Yeah a skalengeck and blutbad. The blutbad was a girl though. A red head. She was telling him things about blutbaden, like where to hit them." He said. Nick's face had horror written all over it. "She was saying things about making the blutbad boyfriend lose control and kill the fuchsbau."

"Thank you, Bud. If you hear anything, please give me a call." He said.

"No problem Nick." He said, showing him out. Nick drove to Monroe's house. Hank was already there talking to Monroe and Rosalee. He walked in.

"We have a problem." He said. Monroe looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Rosalee was wrapped in a throw blanket and leaning against him.

"Angelina Lasser is in town and is helping Connor." He said. Monroe stiffened and Rosalee looked up at him.

"Who is Angelina Lasser?" She asked. Hank thought for a moment.

"Lasser? Didn't Lt. Orson kill her brothers?" He asked. Nick nodded.

"Angelina is an ex-girlfriend. She hated that I left my pack and went wieder. Any time she was in town she'd try to get back together but she kept trying to bring me back to tradition and then she'd leave town." He explained. "Are you sure it's her?" He asked.

"Yeah. She was telling Connor and a skalengeck where to hit you and how to make you lose control to do bad things." Nick explained.

"Bitch. That's not going to happen." He said. Hank stood up.

"Where can blutbads get hit?" He asked.

"Blutbaden and in the lower back." Rosalee explained. "Can I lie down?" She asked. Everything was just too much for her. Her head was spinning. Monroe nodded.

"Yeah of course. I'll show you where you can go." He said. "I'll be right back." He said to Nick and Hank. Monroe led her up to his bedroom. He wasn't sure why he was nervous about her being in his room, since they had already slept together. He didn't know what to say to her. "Um you can stay in here." He said. She nodded. "Listen I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry for what?" She asked picking at the quilt on his bed.

"For Angelina." He said. "For not being able to protect you. For your house." He said. He was mad at all of the things going on. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. None of it is your fault." She said. She looked up at him. "You know what your ex wants you to do, right?" She said. Monroe stepped closer to her and put his hands her shoulders.

"She wants me to hurt you. Probably kill you." He said. "She's been hanging around here. I can smell her." He said. "She was never happy if I was happy with anyone that wasn't her." He said.

"I make you happy?" She asked, with a slight smile. He chuckled.

"You haven't noticed?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't hurt you." He said seriously. "She won't win." He said.

"I trust you." She said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled. "Go talk to them I'm just going to sleep a little." She said. He tucked her into bed and kissed her again before heading downstairs.

"How's she doing?" Hank asked.

"She's just trying to deal with everything." Monroe said. "Angelina is going to try and make me kill Rosalee." He said. "I'm going to have to make sure I'm doing everything I need to do." He said.

"What can really happen?" Hank asked.

"Most blutbaden kill and hunt for fun. It's sport that I quit years ago." He said. He sat and put his head in his hands. "I will kill Angelina if I have to." He said. Nick shook his head.

"You leave that part to us." Nick said. He looked around the cozy house. "We'll just have to keep this place safe." He said. Hank nodded in agreement with his partner.

"Nick and I can patrol this place and you can stay with Rosalee at the shop." He said. Monroe sighed. "Is there anything you need us to do?" He asked.

"Yeah. There's a grandfather clock at her place. Can you guys bring it over? Just bring it through basement so she doesn't see it." He said. Hank nodded.

"No problem, Man." Hank said. Hank was becoming good friends with Monroe. "Listen we're going to this asshole." He said.

"Klaustreichs don't give up. It's either you stay with them or you're dead." Monroe said. He explained more to them and showed them out. He went up to Rosalee and saw her lying in his bed in a flannel and nothing else. He smiled and changed in a pair of sweats and crawled into bed. She snuggled up to him.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled and held the petite fuchsbau. This was what home felt like.

"I love you too." He said. "I won't let him hurt you again." He said. She nodded.

"I know. If I get an opportunity I want to hit your ex." She mumbled. He chuckled and kissed her head.

"The feeling is mutual, believe me." He said. They feel asleep in each other's arms. He woke up for Pilates and could smell Angelina. He dressed and went outside. He saw her across the street in the woods. He ran over to her.

"About time you came to talk to me." She said. He glared at her.

"I don't know why you're in town and I don't care, but I want you to stay away from me and from Rosalee." He said. She scoffed.

"Rosalee? That's the fuchsbau's name?" She asked. "Why do you bother with her, with all of this?" She asked. "You know you belong with me, with a pack." She said. He shifted and pushed her against a tree. She gasped and shoved him away. He shifted back.

"You leave us alone. I swear I will kill you if I have to." He said. She walked away and he could hear her motorcycle rev up. He went back inside and called Nick.

"Burkhardt." He said.

"Angelina was just here." He said. Nick sat up in bed.

"What?" He asked. "Did she confront you?" He asked.

"No, I went over to her. I threatened her and told her to stay away from us." He said. Nick rubbed his face and looked at the clock. Five in the morning. He groaned.

"You shouldn't have done that and why are you up so early?" He asked.

"She's not going to the cops. No offense she hates you guys and I do Pilates at 5: 30." He said. "I have to go. Call me if you need anything." He said. He stretched out and started his work-out. After that he went and cleared a space for the clock that Hank and Nick were bringing over. Connor or Angelina hadn't bothered them since the fire so over the next couple of days Rosalee and Monroe established a routine. Monroe would wake up and do Pilates after that he would work on the clock while she slept. They would have breakfast together and then they would go to the shop. He would be in the back working on his clocks and watches or would help her in the front and he would drive them back to his place where she made dinner. For once he felt like everything was going his way until he thought that she would be looking for own place after they caught Connor.

One day, three weeks after the fire Monroe was down in the basement while Rosalee cooked and he suddenly froze. Blood.


	7. Bait the Beast

One day, three weeks after the fire Monroe was down in the basement while Rosalee cooked and he suddenly froze. Blood. He could smell it and it was strong and fresh. He had to try hard to reign in his impulses. He ran upstairs to check on Rosalee.

"Rosalee?" He called. She came from the kitchen and sniffed.

"I smell it too," she said. He fought from shifting and they walked slowly to his front door. He opened it and stumbled backwards. He could smell it so strongly mixed with the scent of Connor. "Oh my god," she said. She turned into his chest. The last thing he wanted to do was hold her. He did not sit well with blood, especially fresh blood. He wrapped his arms around her. On his door step was a dead, bloody fox. The stairs to his front door were smeared in blood. He shut the door and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Call Nick," he said. She nodded and dialed his number. He closed his eyes and took calming breathes as he gripped the counter. He needed to ignore it. He had to protect Rosalee, not tare her limb from limb.

"Burkhardt," he said. He was at work going over Connor Mitchell's record. He had multiple counts of stalking and harassment, a couple of counts of domestic violence and a note that two of his ex-girlfriends went missing with their new boyfriends.

"Nick. Someone put a dead fox on Monroe's porch," she said. She was still shaken.

"What?" He asked. He hit Hank's arm and moved so they could both hear the conversation without putting it on speaker.

"A dead fox. It was bloody and they smeared blood on the front steps," she said.

"Where's Monroe?" He asked. Captain Renard headed towards them out of his office.

"He's in the kitchen trying to calm down," she said. She was trying to control the sobs. She was scared and he knew it.

"Alright, stay calm. We're coming now. Don't touch anything and stay with Monroe," he said. He hung up and both cops stood.

"How's the fire case coming along?" Renard asked.

"We have a strong suspicion that it's her ex-boyfriend. He attacked her outside her shop and now he put a dead fox on her boyfriend's porch, where she's staying," Hank said.

"A dead fox?" Captain Renard asked.

"It's her favorite animal," Nick lied quickly.

"You know her favorite animal?" The captain asked.

"Rosalee's boyfriend is good friend of mine and she's become a good friend as well." he answered truthfully. Sean nodded.

"Alright let me know if you guys need anything," He asked. Both cops made the drive Monroe's place. They had called crime scene clean up to get it cleaned after they gathered everything they needed. Monroe opened to the front door. He was sweating and they could seem him fighting with himself.

"Come in and close the door," he said walking to the farthest part of the house. Hank shut the door and saw Rosalee trying to calm him down. Nick motioned for to meet him in the kitchen. She followed him.

"How is he?" He asked. She sighed.

"He's fighting. The sooner you get that out of here the better," she said.

"Do you want to come and stay with me and Juliette?" He asked, slightly concerned for her safety. She vehemently shook her head.

"No. I'm safe with him and he needs me as much as I need him," she said. He nodded and they went back into the den.

"I'll be okay," Monroe said. "Rosalee maybe you should go with them," he said. She walked up to him and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you. You won't hurt me," she said. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Nick's phone went off.

"Burkhardt."

"Hey Detective Burkhardt. It's Roddy Gieger," the young man said.

"What's up Roddy?" Nick asked.

"That klaustreich is here with a blutbad lady," he said quietly. Nick hit Hank's arm.

"Alright keep them there," he said. "We're on our way," he said and hung up.

"Connor and Angelina are at a wesen bar," he said. Hank and Nick headed towards the door.

"Be careful guys," Monroe said. They nodded and walked out the door. On the drive to the bar Nick filled Hank in on what the creatures would look like.

"Don't flinch and they'll think you're a Grimm. Like with Hayden Walker," he said. Hank nodded. This grim stuff was weird and complicated. They pulled up to the bar and casually walked inside with their hands on their guns. They didn't see Connor or Angelina. He looked at Roddy.

"Where are they?" Hank asked.

"The minute I hung up with you she smiled at me and they left," Roddy explained. Hank and Nick looked at each other with wide eyes.

"It was a set up," Hank said. "They knew we would come."

"Monroe," He said. "They knew we would come so they could hit Monroe's house," He explained. They rushed back to the car.

Monroe was with Rosalee in his bedroom and they were getting ready for bed. She went into the bathroom as he left the room to get a glass of water. The lights went out and he smelled Connor, Angelina, and another person, probably the skallengeck. He ran back upstairs and felt Rosalee crash into his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah get inside," He said. They went into his bathroom and locked the door. "Stay behind me," He said. She put her hands on his back. He called Nick.

"My lights went out and they're here," he said.

"I know. We're on our way," he said. "Lock yourselves in a room and don't leave," he said. Hank put the sirens on and pushed the car to the limit. "Monroe you can't attack them as a blutbad. I won't be able to explain that," he said. Monroe looked at Rosalee.

"I can't make any promises," he said. He hung up and stood closer to Rosalee

"Where are you, Rosalee?" Connor yelled. Monroe looked at the door.

"Take off your clothes," he said. She looked confused but did it anyway. He passed her a robe. She knew what he was thinking.

"No. I'm not leaving," she said. He put the robe on her.

"Climb out through this window. You can climb down run across the street. Ray is a steinadler and a friend. Tell him who you are and let him see that you're a fuchsbau," he said. She started crying.

"Don't make me work too hard. It won't end well for you or wolf boy," Connor yelled.

"No. I can't leave you," she said. He kissed her.

"Go. I'll be okay," he said. He could hear them climb the stairs. Rosalee climbed down into his yard and was stopped by Angelina Lasser. The striking and violent red heard was smirking at her.


	8. A Bloody Mess

Rosalee climbed down into his yard and was stopped by Angelina Lasser. The striking and violent red heard was smirking at her.

"Going somewhere?" She asked. Rosalee was done running.

"This ends tonight, bitch," she morphed.

"He could have avoided all of this. He could have come back to me and our traditions," she said. The blutbad lunged for the fuchsbau. Rosalee rolled to the ground and kicked Angelina in the face. Angelina stood and wiped the blood from her face. She scratched Rosalee's face grabbed her throat. Rosalee was gasping for air and grabbed the only thing in her reach. She didn't even know what she had and when she swung it hard at Angelina's head. All she heard was loud crack. The blutbad fell on her and Rosalee pushed her off and stood. Rosalee looked at what was in her hand and saw the thick tree branch. She looked at Angelina and saw the blood coming from her head. She was dead and Rosalee knew it.

"Told you," she said. She ran across the street and did what Monroe said and Ray let her in and gave her clothes to borrow. Monroe shut the window and put her clothes in the hamper just as the bathroom door busted open. Connor and the skallengeck walked in.

"I'm not telling you anything." Monroe said. Connor punched him in the stomach and Monroe fell to his knees. "Screw you."

"You're going to die and then she will have to come back to me." Connor sneered.

"You're going to die tonight," he said. Nick pulled up to the house 20 minutes later as Connor tried to leave Hank ran around back and shot the skallengeck that was rushing toward him. Rosalee heard the shot and then another and ran outside. Nick was leaning over Connor on the front lawn. Rosalee rushed over to Nick and explained where she was.

"Where's Monroe?" She asked. Nick looked at her.

"I thought he was with you," he said. She paled.

"Get in here!" Hank yelled. Nick ran into the house. Rosalee ran past Connor and he grabbed her leg and dragged her to the floor. She screamed. She reached for the gun Connor had dropped in his fight with Grimm. Nick ran out to her. Before Nick could reach her she shot Connor in the heart. Everything stopped. Rosalee was now covered in a mixture of Angelina's and Connor's blood. She scurried away from her dead ex-boyfriend. Nick grabbed her and brought her inside. Rosalee and Nick ran up the stairs to Hank. Monroe was lying on his bedroom floor bleeding from what seemed like everywhere. He wasn't moving or breathing.

"No! No, no, no, no, no." Rosalee said. Nick held her back. Hank was checking for a pulse.

"It's weak and thready but it's there," he said. Monroe had gashes all over his body and face his face was starting to swell and bruise. The bone in his right arm was sticking out through his flesh. His shirt was torn to shreds and she could see more cuts and bruises. Ambulances had been called and Rosalee was cradling the blutbad's head.

"You can't die on me," she said. EMT's rushed in and Nick pulled Rosalee away. Hank and nick pulled her outside. Captain Renard was pulling up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"They set us up so they could hit here and attack Rosalee Calvert and her boyfriend Edward Monroe," he said. "We rushed back here."

"I went around back and one guy attacked me. I shot him and found a dead woman in the yard." Hank said.

"A dead woman?" Renard asked.

"Yeah turns out Monroe's ex, Angelina Lasser, was conspiring with Connor Mitchell." Nick explained. "Hold on," he said. He dialed Juliette and had her meet them at the hospital. Rosalee was sitting in the ambulance as they worked on Monroe.

"Go to the hospital and check on them." Renard said. "Is the boyfriend going to make it?" He asked. Both men shrugged.

"I don't know. He's pretty bad." Nick said. Rosalee was in the ambulance getting checked out as Monroe's ambulance sped off. Nick helped her into his car and the three of them met Juliette at the hospital. She ran over to them and wrapped her arms around Nick, who had a couple of minor scrapes on his face. She then hugged Hank who was completely unscathed. She finally settled on her new friend Rosalee. Rosalee broke down and sobbed. Juliette held her as the guys went to the desk to ask about Monroe.

Hours later the four of them were sitting in the waiting room when a doctor came out.

"Who's here for Edward Monroe?" She asked. They all stood.

"I'm his girlfriend. How is he?" Rosalee asked. The doctor closed her folder and looked at the four tired people in front of her. Two of them were covered in blood.

"My name is Dr. Turner. He's stable, but we're not out of the woods yet," she said. He has a broken right arms and several cracked ribs. He had a massive concussion, but we were able to stop the swelling. He's in a coma so now it's a waiting game," she said. "You can see him if you'd like," she said. "He's in room 514," she said and walked away.

"You guys go ahead. I can't yet." Rosalee said. She ran to the bathroom with a sick look on her face. Nick sighed.

"You guys go. I'll stay with her." Juliette said. She went to the bathroom as Nick and Hank went to see Monroe. Juliette went into the bathroom and found Rosalee throwing up in the toilette. She walked over to her and held her hair back. "He's going to be okay," she said. Rosalee stood and went to rinse her mouth in the sink.

"I can't lose him. For the first time I feel like I'm home. I feel safe and loved and I can't lose him," she said. "But I know it has to end," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Juliette asked. Rosalee shook her head.

"You really think we're going to be okay after my ex almost killed him. Connor did this to him and he's not going to want me after he wakes up," she said. Juliette's heart was breaking at Rosalee's statement.

"He's not like that. How many times has Nick almost gotten him killed?" She asked. Rosalee shook her head.

"This is different." She said. She wiped her face. "Go see him. I'm going to stay the night. I want to spend as much time with him as I can," she said sadly. Juliette nodded and went to leave.

"You're wrong, Rosalee. He loves you. I can tell. Don't make the decision for him." She said and left to see Monroe. Nick, Hank, and Juliette were leaving. They each hugged her and said to call if she needed anything. She nodded and sat in the chair next to her boyfriend's bed. She could see the marks on his face that would scar and be there forever. She pushed his messy hair out of his face.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen," she said. She grasped his hand quickly fell asleep with her head leaning on his leg.


	9. The Aftermath

Days went by and his vitals were getting better, but he hadn't woken up yet. The nurses and doctors knew her by name since she was there every day. She was sitting in her usual chair working on a recipe for a remedy for an ailment that a stangebar had come to her with. She heard a groan and her eyes snapped up to Monroe. She watched as his eyes fluttered open. Her face broke out into a smile. He was awake. Then she realized that this was the end. She kept that thought to herself and smiled softly at him.

"Rosalee?" He asked looking up at him. She nodded.

"Hey. How do you feel?" She asked, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Like hell," he saw the marks on her face and throat. "Who did that to you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about me," she said. He brought his hands up to her face. There was a sad look in his eyes. It was guilt, shame and regret. She sighed. "Just let me take care of you," she said. He nodded. The doctor came in and smiled.

"So you're awake. Your friends just got here." Dr. Turner said. Nick, Hank, and Juliette walked in. They spoke for hours and then Monroe had fallen asleep. He was dismissed after a week and Rosalee had taken him home. Hank, Nick, and Juliette had cleaned up the house. They scrubbed all the blood out and fixed anything that had been broken in what looked like the fight of a lifetime. She helped him up to his room since he was on a cane for his left leg.

"You don't have to baby me," he said. She rolled her eyes. She sat him down on the bed and started to undo his shirt. She gasped when she his chest. It was purplish and she could see the gashes.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She moved to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave," he said. He didn't know what to do anymore. He could sense it in her that she wanted out. She was distant and barely touched him unless she had to.

"I can't stay, Monroe," she said. Monroe. She never called him that anymore. That's what his friends called him; she called him Eddie or Ed. He sighed and let her hand go.

"Can you tell me why?" He asked. "Why are you leaving me?" He asked. He knew it was all too good to be true.

"What do you mean why? We both know that this has to end. How can you even talk to me after what Connor did to you?" She asked. "He scared you permanently. He almost killed you," she said. She started crying again. "It's my fault. If I never started a relationship this wouldn't have happened," she explained.

"So you're going to leave?" He asked. He stood, carefully, and grabbed her hand again and pulled her closer. He leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "I don't blame you for anything. You leaving would kill me," he said. She broke down and kissed him softly. He held her to him, like it was the last thing he would do.

"I love you so much Eddie Monroe," she said. He grinned.

"And I love you Rosalee Calvert," he said. "How bad did Connor look?" He asked. She laughed.

"Like hell. You hurt him real good," she assured him. "I killed him and Angelina," she said quietly.

"Good. You deserved to kill them," he said. "I want you to move in here, permanently," he said, squeezing her hip with his good hand. She was shocked. Here she thought he was going to end things and he wanted her with him permanently.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She touched the scars on his face. He nodded.

"More sure than I've ever been," he said. She smiled.

"Then I'd love to." She said. He grinned and they both decided to sleep.

In the weeks that followed Monroe insisted Rosalee added her own touch to his house. The only place he didn't allow her in was the basement. Monroe had insisted that they have Hank, Juliette, and Nick over for dinner.

"Listen why don't you go out with Juliette and I'll take care of everything," he said. She was skeptical, but nodded.

"Alright," she said. He was getting around better and only needed the cane when he climbed stairs for balance. "If you need any help call me," she said.

"I will I promise," he said. He kissed her. "Have fun," he said as she left the house. About an hour after she had left Nick and Hank walked in. Monroe led them to the basement and the three men carefully carried Rosalee's grandfather clock up and placed it in the living room.

"She's going to cry." Nick said. Hank shrugged.

"It's a clock," he said. Monroe looked shocked.

"This is not just any clock. This is an original, well not anymore, but it used to be an original 1890's Hentschel from Germany," he said.

"So it's an old clock." Hank said.

"Antique, not old," he clarified. "I had to re-carve stuff, so it's not exact, but I hope she likes it," he said. He covered the clock and went into the kitchen. They finished cooking as the women came in. Everyone sat down and Monroe couldn't hide his nervousness. Rosalee looked at him.

"What is your problem?" She asked. Nick and Hank smirked. Juliette looked at them.

"This is why we can't leave them alone." She said. Monroe stood and went to the covered clock in the corner.

"I felt bad that your house was destroyed so I decided to fix this for you," he said as he slipped off the white cloth. Rosalee's jaw dropped.

"How did you…? I thought it was…" She couldn't complete a sentence. She went to the clock, caressing the wood and the carvings. They were almost exact, but smoother. Almost like he wanted it to be perfect for her.

"I tried to take out all the burnt wood, but to do that I would have to dismantle the whole thing and I didn't want to do that," he explained. She had silent tears streaming down her face.

"What is it you say about clocks?" She asked. He was confused for a second.

"Uh, that each clock has its own story," he said. She nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"So our kids and grandkids will know about the fire and how you risked your life for me and fixed this clock," she said. Their friends just sat there with smiles.

"I like the sound of all that." Monroe said.

"It's just a clock." Hank whispered. Juliette kicked him under the table.

"Shut up, Hank," she whispered. The blutbad and fuchsbau didn't even notice the exchange. For once everything was perfect. They just smiled at each other. She hugged him.

"I plan on thanking you for this later," she whispered. He grinned and they sat down to finish their meal.

Later that night they lay pleasantly spent and sweaty. It was their first time since the attack. She turned on the lamp to see him.

"So do you really want kids?" Monroe asked. She smiled into his chest.

"I do. Is that okay?" She asked. He was lying on his back looking at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face. She took his silence as a no. "We don't have to have kids," she said. She had always wanted kids but she would give it up for him. He looked down at her and lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"Kids sound like a great idea," he said. He leaned down and kissed her softly, like their first kiss at the shop.

"You're sure?" She asked. He nodded.

"I would love to have kids with you," he said. He turned onto his side and pulled her closer. "I'm not sure how it'll work with you being a fuchsbau and me a blutbad, but we'll figure it out," he said. She smiled.

"You're looks and my appetite," she said. He laughed. "When would like kids?" She asked, running her deft hands up his back.

"Let's start now," he whispered. He leaned over her and turned off the lamp.


End file.
